dans sa toile
by ylg
Summary: où Kidômaru propose à Tayuya un moment de détente dans sa toile d'araignée. la question n'est pas de savoir juste si elle accepte, mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris d'accepter ? Kido/Tayu, lime.


**Titre :** dans sa toile  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Naruto  
**Personnages/Couple :** Kidōmaru x Tayuya  
**Rating :** PG -13 à R / M  
**Disclaimer :** Kishimoto Masashi.

fic écrite pour un mème à kink anonyme  
**Prompt :** Tayuya/Kidōmaru, dans sa toile  
**Avertissement** supplémentaire : hum, les grossièretés de Tayuya ?  
Note : trois parties différentes, relativement indépendantes, et pas tout à fait compatibles entre elles.

oOo

Les mecs, ronchonne Tayuya, tous des connards. Ou des gros porcs. Ou les deux. Jirōbō se passe de commentaire : beurk. Les jumeaux sont décidément trop flippants, 'tournent pas ronds tous les deux. Kimimaro… elle ne trouve pas de mot pour le qualifier, mais elle le déteste. Elle le déteste d'autant plus qu'il est beau, plus puissant que le reste du Quintet, qu'il a la faveur inconditionnelle de l'Otokage. Il a tout pour plaire, et pourtant en dedans, il est plus pourri que quiconque. Elle le déteste d'autant plus qu'elle aurait pu l'aimer, et que lui-même ne peut la supporter.  
Reste Kidōmaru. Disgracié au possible. Trois paires de bras, a-t-on jamais vu ça ? et il crache de la toile. C'est presque aussi répugnant que les os de Kimimaro.  
Et pourtant… pourtant, lui, elle arrive à le tolérer. C'est le plus équilibré de l'équipe. Sa tronche n'est pas si moche, si on oublie le reste du corps. Et puis bah, on finit par s'y habituer.  
Il dit que c'est pratique et elle veut bien le croire, mais elle est heureuse d'avoir, elle, un nombre de membres normal.

Un jour, il profite de ce qu'elle est moins méchante avec lui qu'avec les autres, pour l'inviter à passer un moment ensemble. Juste se détendre un peu, propose-t-il. Dans un hamac de toile, tout confort.  
_Ça va pas, non ? de la saloperie de toile d'araignée ? C'est répugnant !_  
Elle l'abreuve encore de quelques noms d'oiseau et le plante là.

Au temps pour sa tentative. Ceci dit, note-t-il avec un peu d'espoir, elle ne s'est révoltée que contre l'idée de la toile qu'elle doit craindre gluante. Si ça se trouve, elle ne serait pas contre un peu de temps avec lui, à condition de choisir un autre endroit…

o

Les yeux de Tayuya s'écarquillent d'horreur en entendant ce que Kidōmaru lui propose pour pimenter un peu leurs ébats. D'accord, elle avait envie d'un peu de nouveauté. Mais là…  
Faire ça, ligotée dans sa _toile_? Beurk !  
Ça va pas, non ? pas question qu'elle se laisse attacher par un mec, surtout s'il lui bave dessus pour ça. Non mais ho !

L'idée de devoir perdre le contrôle la révolte, encore plus que ce qu'elle imagine de la toile d'araignée la révulse.

Kidōmaru rit. Il lui prend les poignets. La bâillonne d'une main et écarte d'une autre la mèche de cheveux qui lui barre le visage. Et il lui reste encore deux mains libres pour ouvrir ses vêtements et la caresser.  
« Allons, si je voulais vraiment t'immobiliser, je n'aurais même pas besoin de toile. »

Les yeux de Tayuya flamboient. Elle cherche à le mordre quand il fait mine de l'embrasser. Il lui tient les poignets au-dessus de la tête, il lui tient la taille… le haut de son corps est immobilisé. Mais il a oublié les jambes. Elle lui décoche un furieux coup de genou.

Le voilà bien forcé de la lâcher.

« Je plaisantais, gémit-il.  
-On ne plaisante _jamais _avec moi, » rétorque-t-elle acidement. Et elle tourne les talons.  
« Heee, attends !  
-Tu rêves, connard. J'ai plus envie. Finis-toi en te paluchant dans ta toile si tu veux, moi je m'en fous. »

o

Comment elle s'est retrouvée là, Tayuya préfère ne pas le savoir. Un coin de son esprit essaie de lui rappeler que c'est une bien mauvaise attitude, qu'un shinobi qui se respecte devrait toujours savoir précisément dans quelle situation il se trouve et ne pas oblitérer des détails cruciaux.  
_Et puis merde_, décide-t-elle. Elle n'est pas en situation de combat. Elle n'est pas en danger immédiat, et malgré sa position actuelle elle reste toujours assez vigilante pour parer au besoin à un imprévu. Mais franchement, elle n'a pas envie de rester consciente, pour les quelques minutes à venir. Stop les réflexions. L'instinct seul suffira largement.

Si elle arrête de penser et ne se fie qu'aux sensations, elle pourrait se croire dans un hamac. Contrairement à ce qu'elle craignait, la toile ne colle pas à sa peau. En revanche, Kidōmaru s'agrippe fermement à son corps. Ses jambes à elle sont solidement refermées autour des reins du garçon-araignée. C'est la seule chose dont elle est sûre ; à côté de ça, elle perd le compte des bras qui la maintiennent dans le filet et des mains qui la caressent.  
Trop, c'est trop. Même si elle voulait, elle ne pourrait pas mettre de pensée cohérente sur cette situation.

Au milieu de cela, elle a l'étrange certitude que rien ne la maintient dans la toile de Kidōmaru, que si elle relâche sa prise sur son partenaire, elle tombera. À cette idée, un vertige profond la submerge et creuse un grand vide dans son ventre, sous le nombril.  
Et cette sensation de vide ne fait qu'augmenter l'intensité de la pénétration. Il sous-tend la chaleur qui se répand depuis le bas de son ventre dans tout son corps. Une vague roule au plus profond d'elle et l'emporte.

Elle savait bien qu'elle ne touchait plus terre, littéralement. Là, le dernier fil qui la rattachait au sens des réalités se rompt et elle perd complètement pied.


End file.
